k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Mio Akiyama's Gallery
Mio OP 1.png Mio OP 2.png Mio OP 3.png Anime Season 1 Mio and ritsu cheeks.png|Mio and Ritsu Tainaka pulling each other's cheek. Dissolution!.png|Mio celebrating Yui Hirasawa's joining. Mio headexplosion.png|Mio showing her hypersensitive side. Mio scared.PNG|Mio trying to block out stories about pain. Yui learning.png|Mio teaching Yui. Training Camp!.png|Mio in her swimsuit. Mio suggests holding a training camp.png|Mio ordering to hold a training camp for the Light Music Club. Ritsu with blister.png|Mio hit Ritsu. The LMC travels to the sea.png|Mio and the others watch the sea. Mio with her melon.png|Mio brought a watermelon. Tape side B.png|Mio while the tape switches to side B. Mio scared by Maddy Candy.png|Mio being scared by Death Devil's song. Mio strangles Ritsu.png|Mio knocking Ritsu out. Mio testing lyrics.png|Mio wondering about Tsumugi Kotobuki's weird mail. Mio faints.png|Mio faints because she was ordered to be the main vocalist. Mio Tension.png|Mio attempting to be calm. Mio in her black dress.png|Mio in her outfit for her first school festival. School Festival!.png|Mio and the others start the concert. Mio thanking the audience.png|Mio saying thanks to the audience. Mio finished.png|Mio being traumatised by her embarrassing accident. Mio got scared by Ritsu.png|Mio got scared by Ritsu during a past christmas. A game for a journey.png|Mio being daunted by Mugi's wealth. Mio in her kimono.png|Mio wearing a kimono. Light music club at the shrine.png|Mio praying after Yui got hit by Ritsu. Mio in her new class 2.png|Mio sitting in her new class while not knowing anybody. Mio and Nodoka.png|Mio, overjoyed to see Nodoka Manabe in her class. Sawako annoying.png|Mio being annoyed by Sawako Yamanaka. PickingonMio.png|Mio getting teased by Yui and Mugi. Mio jumps in for Yui.png|Mio saves the concert by singing instead of Yui. Azusas talent.png|Mio being overwhelmed by Azusa Nakano's talent. Azusa snaps.png|Mio next to a raging Azusa. Mio with Azusa's cat ears.png|Mio trying on the cat ears. The LMC's secret.png|Mio making music with her friends. Light music club lunchtime.png|Mio cooking with her friends. The LMC playing with fireworks.png|Mio and the others playing with fireworks. Mio get scared.png|Mio got extremely scared by Sawako. Another training camp.png|Mio and the others at the beach. No band name.png|Mio and the others noticing that their club's band has no name yet. Mio finds left-handed basses.png|Mio admiring basses for lefties. Mio down.png|Mio fell because Ritsu pulled too much. Crisis!.png|Mio made Ritsu jealous. Mio and ritsu make up.png|Mio and Ritsu make up after their dispute. Band name secured.png|Mio celebrating their band's new name, Ho-kago Tea Time. Yui made it in time.png|Mio comforting Yui. Mio at the seashore.png|Mio trying to come up with new lyrics at a seashore. Season 2 Nodoka and the LMC surprised about Sawako.png|Mio being surprised about Sawako being Class 3-2's homeroom teacher. Mio, Himeko and Fūko.png|Mio during the term's opening ceremony. HTT in animal constumes.png|Mio wearing the horse outfit. HTT welcoming concert.png|Mio during the end of the welcoming concert. HTT while cleaning the clubroom.png|Mio while cleaning the club room. Evil aura.png|Mio being corrupted by the vast ammount of money they just got. Mio, Ritsu and Azusa nervous.png|A nervous Mio trying to lie to Sawako. Class 3-2.png|Mio is standing in the third row, second from the left. Mio scared.png|Mio trying to block out Ritsu's scary story. Mio and Yui headbang.png|Mio hit her head against Yui's. Field Trip!.png|Mio and her friends arrived in Kyōto. Pillow fight.png|Mio got hit by Mugi's pillow. Mugi And Mio.png|Mio being unsure about continuing the pillow fight, unlike the eager Mugi next to her. Souvenir for Azusa.png|Mio and Ritsu arguing about a souvenir for Azusa. Ritsu scaring Mio.png|Mio being scared by Ritsu. End of the school trip.png|Mio and her friends laughing like crazy. Serious LMC.png|An overly serious Mio in Azusa's imagination. LMC seniors goofing around.png|An overly carefree Mio in Jun Suzuki's imagination. Love triangle.png|Mio teasing Azusa. The first scratch.png|Ritsu reminds Mio of her reaction after the first scratch on her bass appeared. Mio with her bass.png|Mio being happy about having her bass back. Mio getting spied on.png|Mio being stalked by the others. Sawako finished Mio.png|Mio got scared by Sawako. Unimpressed Mio.png|Mio realising that the club isn't able to help her. Megumi confession.png|Mio being shocked about Megumi Sokabe's confession to be her stalker. Megumi founded the fan club.png|Mio being appalled by Megumi who admitted to have founded the "Mio Akiyama Fanclub". The tea party is accepted.png|Mio is not pleased by the thought of having a teaparty about her. Mio biting her tongue.png|Mio biting her tongue. Mio and Azusa cutting the cake.png|Mio and Azusa cutting the cake during the tea party. Pure Pure Heart.png|Mio singing the band's song Pure Pure Heart. Mio and her fanclub.png|A nervous Mio sitting between her fans. Mio's fanclub.png|A photo of Mio and the members of her fan club. LMC studying.png|Mio studying in the school's library. Everybody at the local talent show.png|Mio watching "YuiAzu". No RitsuMio.png|Mio rejecting "RitsuMio". Norimi scary.png|Mio getting scared by Norimi Kawaguchi. Mio holding back her laughter.png|Mio holding back her laughter in class. Mio caught by Sawako.png|Mio got caught by Sawako. Sawako and Mio confused.png|Mio and Sawako being confused by Mugi's strange plea. Mio looks like Azusa.png|Mio's hair was tied up like Azusa's. Mio slaps Ritsu.png|Mio slaps Ritsu. Mio falls down.png|Mio falls down. Mio and Mugi wearing sauna suits.png|Mio and Mugi wearing suits to sweat even more. Hot!.png|Mio suffering in the heat. The LMC has a new air conditioner.png|Mio admiring the new air conditioner of the club. Sawako has the tickets.png|Mio admiring Sawako's tickets for the "Summer Festival". HTT at the Summer festival.png|HTT arrived at the Summer Festival. Summer Festival!.png|Mio finally got into the festival. Mio annoys Ritsu.png|Mio annoying Ritsu. Mio wearing her KAMAKIRI shirt.png|Mio wearing a Praying Mantis shirt. HTT watching the starry sky.png|Mio and her friends watching the starry sky. Ritsu hit by Mio.png|Mio whacking Ritsu. Mio's objection.png|Mio objects to play the role of Romeo during the class' act. Mio enraged in class.png|Mio being angry at Yui being clever for once. Ichigo rejects to play Juliet.png|Mio listens to Ichigo Wakaōji rejecting Ritsu's offer to play the role of Juliet. Mio and Ritsu being suspicious of Mugi.png|Mio and Ritsu being suspicious of Mugi. Mio needs to act boyish.png|Mio needs to act boyish to play Romeo. Mio's face gets fixed.png|Mio's frozen face gets fixed by Ritsu. Juliet dominating Romeo.png|Mio being dragged to the stage by Ritsu. Ro-mio.png|Mio as Romeo on stage. Mio after the class act.png|Mio after the class act came to an end. After the concert.png|Mio with her beloved band after the last school festival concert. Nodoka, Mugi, Ritsu and Mio graduating.png|Mio with Nodoka, Mugi and Ritsu on the graduation day. Keiko passing Mio's message to Michiko.png|Mio passed a message for Yui to Keiko Iida. Class 3-2 graduating.png|Mio's seat inside of her classroom (fourth row, second from the left, sitting behind Ichigo, in front of Nobuyo Nakajima and next to Akiyo Miyamoto to the left and Fūko Takahashi to the right). LMC with Eri and Akane.png|HTT taking a picture with Eri Taki and Akane Satō. Ritsu scolding the club.png|Mio clinging to an angry Ritsu. Mio angry with Ritsu.png|Mio gets mad by Ritsu's prank during the taking of the class photo. Group jump.png|Mio missed the signal to jump as the only one. K-ON! Movie Ritsu, Mio and Mugi sleeping in the airplane.png|Mio, Ritsu and Mugi sleeping in the plane. ArrivalatLondon.png|Mio and her friends arrive in London. HTT at Aldgate East.png|Mio and the others inside of the Aldgate East station. PlayinginSushiBar.png|HTT playing inside of a sushi bar. HTT annoying a policeman.png|Mio and her friends taking a picture with a policeman. HTT at the Abbey Road.png|Mio and her friends visiting the famous crossroads of the Abbey Road. Mio scared by the costumed man.png|Mio got scared by a masked man on the roads. HTT at the Tower of London.png|Mio and the others at the Tower of London. Nervous LMC seniors.png|Mio and the others are uncertain if Azusa will like their present for her. Anime Openings And Endings Mio - Don't say lazy 2.png|Mio during the ending of the first season of the anime. Don't say lazy LMC.png|Mio and the others performing during the ending. Mio - Don't say lazy.png|Mio singing during the ending. Don't say lazy.png|Mio, Yui and Mugi performing. Bass - Mio.png|Mio's character introduction. Mio12.PNG|Mio's "Don't say 'lazy'" attire. Mio13.PNG|Another image of Mio's attire. Don't say lazy 2.png|Mio holding the letter "Z". Don't say lazy 4.png|Mio and her club. Mio - No, Thank You.png|Mio during the second ending of the second season of the anime. HTT - NO, Thank You!.png|Mio with her friends in their first attire. Mio - NO, Thank You.png|Mio walking through the "HTT-landscape". Mio - No, Thank You 2.png|Mio's "NO, Thank You!" attire. HTT - NO, Thank You 3.png|Mio with her friends in their second attire. HTT - NO, Thank You! 2.png|Mio and her band at the end of the ending. Ura-On! Mio won't show her forehead.png|Mio doesn't want to show her forehead to Yui. Ritsu kicked into the snow.png|Mio kicked Ritsu in her snowman. Manga Manga debut of Yui's and Ui's parents.png|Yui tells Mio and Ritsu about her mother and father for the first time. Akira-First-Appearance.png|Mio telling Yui to wake up during the university entrance ceremony. Kana's death glare.png|Mio being stopped by Kana Yoshii's death glare. Chiyo explains.png|Chiyo Hirose explains Kana's actions to Mio. Mio, Kana and Ayame perform together.png|Mio, Kana and Ayame Yoshida perform together. Official Artworks And Others Mio Akiyama Character Profile 1.png|Mio's first character profile. Mio Akiyama Character Profile 2.png|Mio's second character profile. Mio.jpg|Mio's character artwork. Mio with Bass.jpg|Mio with her bass. Mio with her bass 2.png|Another image of Mio with her bass. Mio PJs.png|Mio in PJs. Mio, Ritsu and Yui with flyers.jpg|Mio passing out flyers. K-ON Chibi characters.png|A chibi Mio holding a cookie stick. K-ON halloween.jpg|Mio wearing cat ears. HTT during autumn.png|Mio and her friends during autumn. HTT in the winter 2.png|Mio and her friends during winter. HTT in the winter.png|Mio wearing a beige pullover. HTT in Christmas outfits.png|Mio wearing a "Santa Claus costume" with two flags of the United Kingdom. Chibi HTT in christmas outfits.jpg|A chibi Mio wearing a "Santa Claus outfit". Mio, Yui and Ui.jpg|Mio, Yui and Ui Hirasawa in the winter. Yui, Ui, Azusa and Mio.jpg|Mio alongside Yui, Ui and Azusa. K-ON Food Chain.png|Mio in the K-ON! Food Chain. Mio, Azusa and Yui with candy.png|Mio, Azusa and Yui eating candy. Girls with glasses.jpg|Mio and her friends wearing glasses. Mio Mugi Pocky.png|Mio and Mugi eating Pocky. Mio striped stocking.jpg|Mio wearing striped stockings. HTT in maid outfits.png|Mio and her friends in maid outfits. DD Sawako with HTT.jpg|Mio with Sawako and HTT in their Death Devil outfits. Listen!! artwork.png HTT posing.jpg HTT Listen!! outfits.jpg HTT group image .png HTT group image 2.png HTT group image 3.png HTT wearing dresses.png|Mio wearing a sweaterdress. HTT on the run.png|Mio and her friends on the run. Listen!!.png|Mio in her "Listen!!" outfit. No, Thank You!.png|Mio in her first "NO, Thank You!" outfit. No, Thank You! 2.png|Mio in her second "NO, Thank You!" outfit. Azusa nodoka surprise.jpg|Mio watches Yui hugging Azusa and Nodoka from behind. Ritsu and Mio with ice.jpg|Mio eating Ritsu's ice. Mio and Yui singing 2.png|Mio and Yui singing together. Death Devil HTT.png|Mio and HTT in their Death Devil outfits. Death Devil Mio.png|Mio in her Death Devil outfit. mioinwonderland.png|Mio wearing a blue dress. Mio Fender Japan 62 Reissue Jazz Bass.jpg|'Elizabeth': Mio's left-handed Fender Japan '62 Reissue Jazz Bass in 3-Tone Sunburst. Category:Mio Akiyama Category:Galleries